Wraths past
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: A side story from  Sword of Seiten , two event in which Bridge unleashed his dark side rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Wraths past

Disclaimer: I dont own SPD, But Kyoshiro is mine!!

Devestation, Shorty, and Morgana were wrecking havoc on Newtech City, and the rangers were having a hard time stoping them, Kat suddenly brought more bad news. " Devestation and Shorty may have two older twin brothers who are even stronger! ". This was terrible news. " Dammit thats just friggin great!! " yelled Jack. " Sir are you sure we cant get any help? " asked Z. Cruger sighed " Yes

we are on our own ". Moral was low as he stood on top of the SPD base Bridge Carson could sense them, Devestations power was strong, but the two unknowns were beyond that he knew only one solution but it was very dangerous. He suddenly felt Soft lips press against his neck, toned arms circle his waist, and something hard and big press against his buttocks. He smiled " Hey Sky ". The

blue ranger turned him around pressed there lips together " Are you alright? " breathed Sky against Bridges lips. Bridge wrapped his arms around Skys neck " Yep, the brothers thing is a lttle unnerving ". Sky nodded solemly " Yeah it is, if they attack us, i want you to know that i will protect you even if I die ". Bridge eyes widened " Sky-mmph " his words were cut off by Skys tongue. They

passionatly made out for thiry minutes. Sky gave Bridge butt a hard smack " I have a meeting with Jack and Cruger for about two hours, after that I hope to see my lover so I can make hot, passionate, anlimal love to for hours " Bridge grinned lustfully " Im sure that can be arranged, I love you Sky always and forever nomatter what happens!! ". " And I you, ill cross to heaven or hell to get

you back if I have to!! ". They hugged each other tightly till Skys morpher went off signaling he was to meet the others. With one last kiss, hugg, ass slap he was gone. Bridge stared at the horizon it would be dark soon perfect for what was to happen. The green ranger closed his eyes and delved into the pit of his soul. Bridges soul was torn in two. Two doors reprisented each side. One

was decorated in flowers and the kanjis, love, sex, and arousal. But the other door was completely opposite, it was black with blood stains and the kanjis, kill, bloodlust, and sadism. Bridge took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was pitch black cept for a small circle of light in the center Brridge walk over there where he found his insanity. Kyoshiro, Bridges dark soul, he

looked exactly like Bridge except for the red hair, red eyes, and fangs. The wore the same SPD uniform, but Kyoshiros seemed to be covered in blood. " My king to what do I owe this meeting? " asked Kyoshiro with his ever present lunatic grin on his face. Bridge gave him a serious look " Heres how it is, SPD is in a tight spot we have three strong enemies to fight but we will defeat them, but

there are two other enemies who are a great deal stronger so... ". Kyoshiros grin grew broader " You with to send the horse to do the will of the king? ". Bridge glared at him and nodded his head " But thats all you are to do!! once the two are defeated come back ". Kyoshiro nodded " As you command, when is this to occur? ". Bridge turned and started walking away, in a few minutes " and he

was gone. It was night now and the streets were clear. Devestation and the others seemed to have scared off the smallfry, which is why it is important to deal with the other two before they can make an impact. Bridge arrived at the outskirts of the city there was a large field where he spied to figures sitting on a rock talking. From there powerful auras Bridge knew he had found them. They

looked more humanish then there younger brothers, both were tall and broad, they wore armor similar to Devestations, but there faces were almost handsome in a gruff kind of way, one was bald and the other had wild black hair. Bridge took a deep breath and began to walk over toward them as he did he called to Kyoshiro, the closer he go the darker his vision of the real, he let himself fall

to the darkness and madness of the Crimson tide. The brothers looked up to see an SPD guy walking over, but something was unnerving about him, his red hair, almost glowing red eyed and the long crimson bladed sword in his right hand, most of all it was that smile full of bloodlust " Hey boys nice night huh? ". The brothers gave each other sideway glances and baldy stepped forward

" I am Zenov, and this is my brother septar, so how much for you "... " Whaaat " Kyoshiro anime falls " You think im a hooker!!! ". Septar looked him up and down " We like em with some blood in em, so how much? " Kyoshiro broke into a fit of maniacal laughter that got the brothers even more aroused " Sorry boys im no cheap whore, im high class goods ". Zenov pulled out a wad of

cash, as did Septar " How high class? ". Kyoshiro thought a moment " That is a lot of money...no ". He raised his sword " Clearly you dont know who I am, Kyoshiro the Crimson King, Angel of Destruction!! ". " You sure are an angel baby " cooed Septar. Kyoshiro had had enough, " _Thunder of heaven, thunder of earth bleed forth your power in the name of red, Crimson lightning!!! ". A _

large bolt of red lightning shot from the tip of the sword and at the brothers. they barely managed to dodge it " I didnt come here to let you pricks ride me like a bitch, Im here to kill you ". Zenov glared at Kyoshiro " If thats how you want it fine you little tease, we shall defeat you then claim you!! ". Kyoshiro smirked " Fine if you are able to defeat me the you have all the right to tap the money

maker ". Zenov and Septar grinned at each other and pulled out there swords and attacked. They formed a giant cicle around the red head " The cicle of malice, shall inflict great pain upon you and steal your energy to the point youll be our little rag doll. Kyoshiro just stood calmly in the cicle not trying to fight back. The brothers cackled and activated the circle, at that moment there

was a giant explosion. " What happened?! " exclaimed septar. When the dust cleared Kyoshiro was smirking " Looks like your circle lacked any malice, but dont worry I will show you true **MALICE!** Kyoshiro shifted slightly and dissapeared. " Whered he go brother? " asked Septar. But before Zenov could answer a large cut appeared on his shoulder. Zenov and his brother jumped back

narrowly missing another Kyoshiros attacks. Zenov stared bewildered " Have you know honor, it is against the code of the swordman to attack an enemy from behind!! " Kyoshiro laughed " Like I care " and went at Zenov but Septar jumped infront of his brother but Kyoshiro jumped up " Red wind slash!! " The crimson wind tore up the ground and zenov almost lost a leg " Do you still

desire to bed me, well do you, Crimson lightning!! ". The brothers were dodging for there lives, Kyoshiros speed was unreal. After what seemed like hours for dodging Kyoshiro stoped " Alright boys enough foreplay, Red illusion! ". The area warped and suddenly all the brothers could see was red. " Brother what is this!? " asked Zenov but he realized he was alone. Aww whats the matter? "

came Kyoshiros voice from all directions. All this red was terrifying, Zenov was the badest criminal in the galaxy but here he was now at the mercy of this psycopath, He felt it slowly creeping, bloodlust aimed toward him, someone was going to kill him the sensation was maddening. He felt the attack come but quickly whirled around and jammed his sword through his attackers

stomache, The red instantly dissapeared making Zenov think he had gotten Kyoshiro, but he was wrong the person he had gotten was...Septar!!! Zenov screamed " NOOOOO, MY LITTLE BROTHERRRR!! " He fell to his knees. Kyoshiro appeared in front of him staring stone faced " You monster!! ". Kyoshiro instantly lit up " Im a monster really?, cause I thought it was the person who blew

up inhabited planets, slaughtered innocents for fun you fucking hypocrite!! " Zenov cringed, but Kyoshiro continued " When I was first born I did something im not very proud of, but I was still new to the world, you on the other hand has been for for quite a while and Its time you left, _Great king of dragons turn from thyself, plunge into crimson and rip our enemys apart with your great wind. _

_Crimson Seiryu!! _Kyoshiro dissapeared and a long red dragon replaced him. The dragon opened its mouth and blew red wind.BOOOOOOMM! ( SPD command center ) " Sir there was just a large explosion at the end of the city! " confirmed Kat. Cruger nodded " Send the power rangers!! " ( Bridges soul ). Bridge sat in Kyoshiros room cuddling a little doll version of Sky and hoping

everything was okay, when the Crimson one appeared " Your will is done great king ". Bridge hurriedly went back up. He opened his eyes to find he was sitting in an alley, and his morpher was beeping, he answered " Hello? " Skys voice came through " Bridge someone killed Devastaions twin brothers ". Bridge said he was on his way. He stood up and lazily walked to the scene...TBC


	2. Blackhead

Crimson King and Black krybot clash!!

Disclaimer: Dont own power ranger and thats all there is to it

Broodwing was standing in an alley with a lone Orange head, When a figure in a white fur coat appeared. Broodwing could not make out his face due to the hood " Who are you to call me? ". The figure pulled something out of there coat pocket " I am merely a man who admires you and wishes to help ". In his hand was a black stone. " This stone of Hakudoshi shall empower your robot with great

demonic power ". Broodwing stared at it, for a moment it appeared to be an average rock but when he touched it he felt a dark energy. He quickly pulled his hand back " How much? ". The man chuckled " My dear Broodwing, why it is free!! " The stone flew from his hand and into the chest of the Orange head. The robot glowed and jerked. Till it stoped and a pure black one stood. " What is it? "

asked Broodwing in awe. " A black head, if you will, use this robot and defeat the rangers and Gruum take your rightful place as ruler of EARTH!!! ". Broodwing threw his arms up " Yes I shall. thankyo- but the stranger was gone...Elsewhere, Sky and Bridge were sitting in a restaurant awating Skys family. " Baby relax " soothed Sky rubbing Bridges back. " Our last meeting wasnt

exactly good " said Bridge going red in the face. Sky smiled dreamily " It was alright ". Bridge scowled sarcasticaly " Yes its every mothers dream to walk in on her son screwing his boyfriends brains out on the family piano! ". Sky chuckled " Yeah and Claude love it to, I can still hear him praying over the piano that night ". Bridge sighed but Sky kissed him on the lips " My mother loves

you like a son, though weird as that might seem, it doesnt matter because I love you ". Bridge smiled " Ilove you to " They were going to kiss if not for the clearing of a throat from in front of them. Skys mom Jen Tate, Skys step dad Claude Alcala, Claude was fourty nine, short and thin, his hair was greying, and his glasses were high on his face with dissaproval, also Claudes children the

twins Mary and Noah, Mary wore a plain sundress, and Noah looked like a priest. Jen was looking dazzling for a woman of fourty. She greeted both boys warmly hugging them both before sitting down, Claude sat next to her followed by his brood. " So tell us what has been going on lately? " asked Jen. " Well weve been beating Gruum as well as other criminals " said Sky proudly. Jen

beamed " Oh just like your father! ". They ordered there food and continued the conversations. " Oh Bridge ive been meaning to ask you for your vanilla cake " said Jen. Bridge pulled a folded paper out his pants pocket " Here you go I also included my other recipes " Jen placed them in her purse " Oh I cant wait to try these out, huh guys? " Claude had been quietly conversing with his

children " Oh yes dear sounds delectable ". Bridge sensed the fallsness in his words, Claude had become quite good at making hurtful comments and hiding them so that Jen wouldnt know. Sky shot a glare at the man " Bridge is definetly the best cook ever... next you mom " Jen shook her head " No Bridges cooking skills definetly surpass my own ". The food came and they ate quietly.

Bridge in an attemp to find some common ground " Hey Noah you were planning on playing an instrument right, I recommend the violin its always been my favorite ". Noah gave him a polite smile " Well I was thinking of the violin, but ive changed my mind ". Bridge blushed. Sky smirked " Well ive always found the Piano to be very...satisfying " Bridge smiled at him, and Jen who had

found the incident very funny added " Yes that piano has seen some satisfying times " making everyone stare at her... A few streets away, the black krybot walked the streets shooting energy blast in all directions " Come out and plaaaya rangers! ". It spied a woman runnig with her baby and took aim " Dont think so robo " Omega morphed from light form and kicked the bot. The black

head grabbed Sams foot and tossed him against a wall " Fight like you mean it ranger ". Sam shakily got to his feet " Dont worry I will... Command center, " Sir Omega seems to be engaging a black krybot " said Kat. Cruger stared at the screen " A black krybot?, must be Broodwings latest model how is Omega doing? " Kat looked crestfallen " He's losing sir... badly! ". Cruger growled

" Send the other rangers immediately!!... At the restaurant, Sky and Bridges morphers started beeping " Sir?, were on our way " said Sky standing up " sorry Bridge and I have to go, but well be back soon ". Jen nodded and hugged both of them " Be careful " They nodded " SPD EMERGENCY- SWAT MODE ". They met up with the others " Whats going on!? " asked Bridge " Some black

krybot is kicking Sams ass royally ". They arrived at the scene to find the blackhead holding a limp Omega ranger by the neck, he saw them and hurled Sam. Syd and Z caught him. " Sam are you alright!!? " asked Z frantically. Sams voice was faint "Be...car..ful " He passed out. Bridge stared at the robot " That aura is demonic!, we have to be really careful " But Jack, Sky, Z and Syd

charged in and the green ranger reluctantly followed. Jack and Sky fired, but there shots had no effect, Z and Syd jumped over there shoulders and attacked with there sabres and the robot deflected them knocking back into red and blue. Bridge rushed in behind the Blackhead and fired from behind. The Blackhead turned to strike but Bridge blocked its sword with his enforcer, and punched it.

The former Orangehead backflipped back " Well someones got game, but tell me how many of your fingers did you break? " Bridge held up his hand " Two, but not the good one " He flipped it the bird. The other rangers watched in suprise " Whoa I didnt know Bridge was that fast " said Jack. The Black head suddenly raised his sword and it crackled with unholy power " Hellion strike!! "

The was a loud blast and Bridge stared in Horror. The others were lying on the ground demorphed and injured. Bridge powered down and rushed to Skys side " SKY!!, SKY!!! PLEASE BE OKAY!! ". The blue rangers heartbeat was faint and he and the others had lost a lot of blood. " Such weaklings, looks like they need medical attention, to bad they wont get it WHAHAHAHAHA " Bridge felt

rage he didnt know was possible he wanted to rip the robot apart, but knew in his currnet state it would not be a good idea, which left... Bridge dove once again into his soul and into HIS room. Bridge kicked the door in and didnt give the dark one a chance for a snide comment " Listen you, and listen good I need you to go and destroy the black krybot, now!! " Kyoshiro was stunned for a

moment but quickly gained his composure " We seem to need my help a lot lately, why dont YOU kill this pesky robot, for your poweris greater than mine... Oh unless you dont want me to take complete control, letting me go willingly you retain a bit of control " Bridge glared at him " Just go!!!. Kyoshiro smirked " As your will, my king thine opponent shall suffer a cruel defeat indeed!! ". The

Blackhead had felt that Bridge had been quiet for to long, he walked over " Is the little ba-** SLASH!!!**. Blackhead had been cut in half down the center. " What was that!! " Kyoshiro stood, his tainted long sword in hand " It was I the horse of the great king, Kyoshiro the lower Crimson King! ". Blackheads body came back together " Heh finally some fun ". Kyoshiro smirked " **YES LET **

**US KILL DARK ROBOT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "** The insane figures attacked, All over the city flashes, followed by explosions, They roared through the air smashing there swords together. " Crimson lightning! " The swoeds man struck again and again, but the demonic bot kept regenerating " Red wind multi tornado slash!! " Kyoshiro twirled in the air sent a borrage of Crimson tornadoes "

Next Crimson lightning storm!! " Massive red bolts of lightning joined the tornadoes and engulfed Black head. Kyoshiro descended down smiling at the sound of destruction " Aww sweet music ". Out of nowhere Kyoshiro found the Blackheads sword sticking out of his stomache " Fucking A " He hit the ground. Black head pulled out his sword " An a opponent worthy of respect... Now die,

huh? ". Blackhead looked down to see a deep red liquid rapidly seeping out of the ground " _Crimson of life that flows through through the veins of existence, bend to my will through the sword that spread you, water element, blood!! " _The blood encased the robots body and floated it into the air " Foolish robot, the sword I wield has the power of life, so as long as I have it I cannot die!! ".

Blackhead struggled " You cannot kill me I am immortal!! " Kyoshiro laughed " The only thing that is truly immortal in this world is me you can go oblivion, now witness the greatest technique of my great lord Bridge Carson, _Darkness beyond the twilight, redder than the blood that flows, buried in the flow of time, in thy great name here I make a vow to darkness, to all those fools who stand _

_before us, with your strength and mine, deliver doom to them all, _**DRAGON SLAVE!!!!...** " Sir look at this!! " exclaimed Kat. The scene where the rangers were at, a collosal blast of red energy shot up straight into the sky " Commander its leaving the earths atmosphere!! " Cruger was shaking " Have the gods stepped into this!!! " Kyoshiro smiled as the attack ended he walked over to the

fallen rangers, death was coming closer " Such a pity " his eyes fell on Sky. The greek god was struggling to speak " Bridge... a-are you okay? " Kyoshiro looked him up and down " course I am you muscley hotty ". Sky chuckled weakly " Good ". A force erupted from the Sword of Seiten " What is this? wondered Kyoshiro as he was plunged back into his room. The swords blade

cleared up and returned to its holy form. Bridge held the sword up " _"Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: RECOVERY!" _Light shined over the rangers healing all there wounds completely. Sky slowly opened his eyes " Sky ". Sky can see Bridge looking at him very worried. The

bulky guy sat up " I feel incredible " one by one the other rangers rose feeling as good as Sky. Bridge said he had been knocked out and didnt know what had happened. Kat called and said the black krybot was destoyed by a red light. Sky and Bridge went back to the restaurant like nothing had happened, but deep inside Bridge Kyoshiro waits till he can claim there body for his OWN!!

END


End file.
